There are several known approaches to the construction of buildings such as houses. These approaches include the use of bricks and mortar, the use of pre-cast concrete panels and the construction of a frame for upon which cladding is affixed.
These approaches all require considerable work to be done at the site of the building. An alternative approach is construct a building at a location, and then transport the building to the site on which it is to be located. The logistics of this alternative approach are quite complex, and such an approach clearly limits the size and shape of the building able to utilise such a method.
Building constituents such as walls, floors, ceilings and roofs are generally constructed by erecting a supporting structure, and then mounting the constituent to the supporting structure. Such an approach requires the entire supporting structure of the constituent to be fixed in position before the constituent can be mounted.
Building constituents such as walls, floors, ceilings and roofs, along with their associated supporting structure, can be supplied to a building site as raw building materials or in a partially assembled form. Supplying the raw materials requires a great deal of specialised construction work to be undertaken at the site. Supplying the constituents in a partially assembled form can reduce this problem, however the partially assembled constituents are often bulky and difficult to transport.
The present invention attempts to overcome at least in part some of the aforementioned disadvantages of previous building methods.